On the Topic of Federalism and Nation Building as well as Democracy and Freedom
Before I begin, I would like to announce that this is in Australian English and some words, phrases and spelling may be different to American English, for example, throughout this piece, I will spell '''civili'z'ation' ''like civili's'''ation'. ''Also I am procrastinating writing an assignment on World War I so this is one of the main reasons this exists and it's 10:30 at night, dear sweet Lord I'm tired. Preamble In response to both ''On the Construction of Civilisation, Nation Building, and the Golden States ''by Schitzenrguber and, in response, ''The Inefficiency of Autocracy & the Value of the Republic '' by bladeboy24, I have written this piece as a response to both the limitations of CivWars democracy and the ideas placed forward by the two, including, my ideas on autocracy, republicanism and monarchism, as well as the Corso-Florentine Experiments, including republicanism, imperialistic democracy and autocracy; absolure monarchism. In Response to ''On the Construction of Civilisation, Nation Building, and the Golden States '' by Schitzengruber Schitzengruber states that the 'natural state' is one where the Mayor of the capital, or, as Towny refers to them by, the President, is a, to quote, dictator. Most nations on CivWars run as an anarchic state where this is no central leader or state, and the only control is the one who can remove the rest from the nation. They may exist in many forms such as; Government, where everything is free to do as they please as long as they follow neutrality rules and give the ''dictator ''their monthly neutrality fee; Nexus where its a be-all-end-all, go-for-your-life kind of situation, while boasting the biggest nation on the server; The Roman Empire (TRE) where, from my perspective, is a form of a loose central government under a system of anarchy with a sense of loyalty to the Emperor. These states, though undemocratic as they may sound, function perfectly well and many would prefer not to invest in time meddling democracy and republicanism. However, many of these nations have a form of 'Privy Council' whether it be a Skype group, Discord group or even a table underground where the higher leaders discuss war plans, this, believe it or not, is a form of democracy. A Privy Council is an assistive body to the Head of State, which, in Schitzengruber's eyes, is a 'Supreme Leader', therefore proving that unintentionable democacy ''is ''possible. Next, Schitzengruber brings up different forms of government, one form is monocracy, or the 'power of one'. He says that monocracy is the 'natural state' as discussed above as both Towny and the plugins made for it, this, as I discussed previously, and which he also brings up, is the ability to form a 'privy council', thus, allowing small forms of democracy to take place in what would be otherwise, an absolute monarchy. He brings up the notion of 'oligarchy', or an absolute monarchy with a legislative power of unelected members to assist in administrative proceedings, which he, Schitzengruber proposed for Corsica-Florence. Oligarchy is a mix between an absolute monarchy or a dictatorship and a democratic nation by allowing an unelected body to take over legislative duty. This, by the scope and difficulty of gaining a large active playerbase, would form a good government for a nation who is wanting to begin a democratic government, whether a monarchy or a republic as it does not, a) Take power from the divine rule of the 'President', and b) Allows a way to make better informed decissions within the nation or with foreign powers. Schitzengruber briefly discusses the idea of having a 'True Democracy', which as it does in real life, would not be sustainable to a Minecraft nation because: a) no nation would have a large enough player base to allow such a major action, and b) It would be annoying and time consuming for everyone involved, including the voters themselves, and, who, if you don't mind me asking, would count the ballots? Would it be the 'President', a neutral power, the legislative branch? The proposal of 'True Democracy' is a ridiculous proposal in a system as dictator-made-for as Towny and CivWars is. He suggests that an ally or trusted friend may be able to count the votes, but what person is going to willingly count a bunch of named paper for a nation that isn't even theres? I know I'd rather drown myself in my kitchen sink than do that. Representative Republics are his third point, where an elected official takes office by having a majority vote of the populace. He adds that this is an inefficient when using a basic form of government that Towny allows us to use, and is unethical to ask a nation to vote somebody as 'Presidient' if you do not have an active player base to allow such an action to occur, Corsica-Florence, I may add, attempted a 'republican experiment' and was inefficient, elected by members of the unappointed Assembly of the Union, or the unicameral legislative branch, and was eventually overtaken by the Presidents due to the inefficiency. His final point is a democratic monocracy, or, a government where the 'President' or supreme ruler is elected by a group of people, therefore mixing monocracy and democracy to form a loose government of an elected monarchy sort of like the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth or the Hamilitian Plan, put forward by Alexander Hamilton during the United States Constitutional Convention. ''The Inefficiency of Autocracy & the Value of the Republic '' Ideas and Suggestions for the Construction of a Realistic and Functioning Government and the Corsica-Florence Experiment Tl;dr im tired and think im gonna go drown myself jfc Category:Other